1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for mounting and/or displaying panels as partitions, displays, barriers, treatments, or other structure.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Recent trends in building design involve adding to or changing the functional and/or aesthetic characteristics of a given structure or design space by mounting one or more decorative panels thereto. This is at least partly since there is sometimes more flexibility with how the panel (or set of panels) is designed, compared with the original structure. Panels formed from resin materials are particularly popular because they tend to be less expensive, in most applications, than materials such as glass or the like, where certain structural, optical, and aesthetic characteristics are desired. In addition, resin materials tend to be more flexible in terms of manufacture and assembly because they can be relatively easily bent, molded, colored, shaped, cut, and otherwise modified in a variety of different ways. Decorative resins can also provide more flexibility compared with glass and other conventional materials at least in terms of color, degree of texture, gauge, and impact resistance. Additionally, decorative resins have a fairly wide utility since they may be formed to include a large variety of colors, images, interlayers, and shapes.
Unfortunately, conventional hardware used to mount such panels tends to suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, mounting panels to a wall or other support structure using such conventional hardware can be difficult and labor intensive. For example, one conventional type of mounting system used to secure panels to a support structure (e.g., wall, ceiling, or frame) uses one or more standoffs. In general, a standoff positions a panel at a “standoff” (or extended) position with respect to the support structure. In particular, after mounting a standoff to a support structure, an assembler is typically required to hold the panel in a desired mounting position, attempt to align a perforation in the panel with the standoff, align and thread a screw through the perforation in the panel, and secure the screw to the standoff.
One will appreciate that this and similar mounting processes can be difficult and cumbersome, particularly when using large or heavy panels. Indeed, due to the awkwardness that may be caused by conventional mounting hardware, installers can easily drop or otherwise damage panels during installation. Additionally, because conventional panel mounting systems require complicated hardware and installation processes they typically do not allow panels to be easily or quickly assembled and disassembled. This can be problematic since a user may need to regularly remove panels to access the space beyond the panels for the changing of lighting bulbs, HVAC maintenance, etc.
Furthermore, when mounting panels to support structures using conventional standoffs, individual standoffs are often secured to the corners or edges of the panel one at a time. One will appreciate that this means a panel may be supported by only one or two standoffs during the installation process. This unbalanced support can cause increased concentration of stresses in the panel around these standoffs, which often leads to cracks and other panel damage. Additionally, when only one or two standoffs are secured to a panel it is easy for an installer to inadvertently bend the panel about such standoffs in an attempt to align further standoffs, which can cause panel damage.
The mounting of decorative panels using conventional hardware typically requires tools that may lead to panel damage. For example, conventional panel mounting hardware, such as standoffs, typically requires the use of a wrench or screw driver in close proximately to a panel for assembly. Wrenches and other large tools are often cumbersome to use and may lead to inadvertent panel damage. For instance, assemblers often scratch or otherwise damage panels during tightening of the hardware.
In addition to the foregoing, conventional mounting hardware is often unsightly, too noticeable, or does not provide an appropriate aesthetic for desired design environments. The unpleasant aesthetic of conventional mounting hardware is often magnified when used with translucent, transparent, or other panels that magnify texture, light, color, and form. For example, the caps of conventional standoffs often cover at least a portion of the display surface of the panel and may otherwise detract from the aesthetics provided by the panel. Thus, conventional mounting hardware may be unappealing to designers and architects seeking to obtain a certain aesthetic by using decorative architectural panels.
In particular, this undesired aesthetic is often a result of mounting hardware, such as a conventional standoff cap, protruding from the panel surface. In addition to providing an undesirable aesthetic, protruding standoff caps can also present various functional drawbacks. For instance, conventional, protruding standoffs typically do not allow for a panel to be mounted as a wall, countertop, or step with a substantially smooth or flush surface. Furthermore, a protruding standoff cap may reduce the usable surface area of the panel, and create a protruding structure upon which objects (such as loosing clothing etc.) can easily catch or hook.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in conventional panel mounting systems and hardware that can be addressed.